


Window Shops

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, OOC, Occult Magic, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: In the weeks following the entrance of Lir, Seth and the new baby spend some quiet time together. Seth reflects on who he has become and how far he’s gone from who he was. Finn and Aoife are his support and Lir is his newest love.*One Shot^^Total Work Of Fiction





	Window Shops

            For the first time in a while, their house is quiet. Finn took Aoife for an afternoon in the park so that Seth could have some bonding time with Lir. Ever since he woke up from the surgery, he’s been thrown back to what he was feeling the first six weeks after Aoife was born. He wants to at least bond with his son, who he only held briefly in his arms when he was in the hospital. His son, who he carried with him for almost nine months is now looking up at him with a look of adoration. He can’t believe that he’s holding his son in his arms. Finn decided that Seth needed some time without any other noises to disrupt to hold their son. Lir’s hair is a thick coating of black on his head, while his nose is more Seth’s than Finn’s. His little arms are pressed up against his body with his hands curled up into fists. Seth can’t help but press his lips against Lir’s forehead. He can feel tears make their way down his face, and for once, it’s because he’s truly happy about the life he’s gotten.

            “My little, perfect son, what can I say that I haven’t already told you? Your daddy and I fought so hard to have you. I fought so hard to keep you with me for as long as I could so that you could have a good start in life. I am so happy that I was able to do that, and give you a good start. I felt you move around and turn all the time, and I knew that you were sleeping right under my heart. I hope that my heartbeat was your favorite lullaby because I loved that you could hear it. You could hear how much love I already had for you, and your daddy and your sister were so excited to meet you. When your daddy and I found out about you, we couldn’t believe that we would get so lucky again. We had waited for you for years, and when your daddy and I were about to give up, you appeared and you made us so happy. You became our world, along with your sister. You both have brought your daddy and I so much joy, and I can’t believe that I am so lucky to be part of your lives. I am so excited to watch you grow and develop.” One of Seth’s index fingers lightly grazed Lir’s nose, who begins to move his head, before scrunching up his face and whine. Seth readjusts the baby in his arms so that the baby’s head would rest inside Seth’s open palm while fingers helped to cradle it, and his forearm supporting a tiny spine and his other arm supported a diapered butt. While the baby kept on whining, Seth began to move his arms back and forth, effectively rocking Lir so that he would calm, while at the same time, Seth would begin to hum.

            “Hey babe, how have you been?” Finn’s voice startles Seth, jostling Lir who begins to cry in earnest. Finn’s lips end up pressed against the side of Seth’s face while he takes his son out of his lover’s arms. Finn looks down at the baby in his arms before adjusting the tiny boy, so that one of his ears would be pressed up against Finn’s shoulder. Finn presses his lips against Lir’s head, who still had tears running down his face. He feels Seth lean against him, looking for comfort and support while going through his own struggles. Finn still finds himself in awe of Seth, and who he has become. For Finn, Seth can no longer do any wrong. He looks at the man with such love and adoration that sometimes, Seth still questions if anything that he has is real. Looking down again towards his arms, Lir has finally calmed down enough to be looking up at Finn, making Finn feel some sort of guilt for accidentally scaring Seth, who in turned scared Lir. Finn’s face ends up wet with tears and he can feel Seth wiping his face, trying to make the tears stop. He thinks it's peculiar that every time that they first spend time together with their newest addition to their family, that they end up crying. For Finn, it confirms the fact that he and Seth have been on the same wavelength for a while. Seth’s lips are again pressing against the side of his face, and tips of fingernails are scraping lightly against Finn’s scalp. He then feels another; smaller body presses up against him on his other side. Looking over and down, he sees that Aoife was able to make her way to he and Seth’s bed. Her body is pressed up against the side of his, while her eyes are looking at her little brother. She’s smiling, knowing that Lir is looking back at her, and even though the baby can’t really see very well, his eyes still show recognition. Seth looks over to see this, and he smiles, knowing that his daughter will care so much for her little brother that there will be little to no fighting between the two of them as Lir grows.

            “I still can’t believe I’ve got this lucky in life, especially after everything I’ve done to those who I love. I got two perfect, lovely children who I had the privilege of creating with you, Finn. I look at both of them and think about how our family would be impossible for anyone else, but yet, here we are. Despite my body being weak and not being able to keep either one of them with me for long enough, they are still here and they are as healthy as they can be. I’m still here despite having a difficult time with both of them. What happened was the exact opposite of what I wanted, but yet, Lir is here in your arms and Aoife is pressing herself against the side of your body. Then there’s you—the most perfect man I could have ever fallen for. You are the reason that all of this could happen in the first place. Yes, the demon helped, but you stood by me while I was at my lowest and wasn’t able to take care of either myself or our children. Sometimes, I still feel awful about how you were basically a single parent for a while, and I tried so hard to be there, but my body wasn’t letting me.” Seth can feel his tears making their way down his face in quick succession while Aoife climbs over Finn’s laid out legs so that she could be close to Seth. Her arms wrap themselves around Seth’s shoulders while her head ends up against Seth’s chest.

            “Don’t cry papa, daddy, the baby and me love you. It’s okay, don’t be sad.” Her tiny voice whispers in his ear and Seth ends up burying his face in her shoulder while her arms tighten around him. His arms end up pulling her close, while his body shakes with sobs. He always hates that he ends up crying at tender moments with his husband and children, and it’s even worse now because everything that he’s ever thought of his body has only increased his ideas. He wants to be able to look at himself in the mirror and not feel ashamed or sad at what he looks at. Finn, sensing this desperation and self-hatred beginning to surface, ends up pulling Seth close. His lips end up pressed against Seth’s wet face, while his daughter gives him a worried look.  He thinks back to the last time that something like this happened and what he did—and he leans over towards his daughter, her hearing aids blending in with her ears.

            “Mo ghrá beag, I have an idea that can help papa, but I need your help. I need you to lay down when I tell you to, and you’re going to hold your little brother’s hand. Do you think you can do that?” Finn smiles at his daughter while she nods at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement at whatever game she thinks Finn wants to play. He lets Aoife sit on one of his thighs as he gets Seth to turn towards him so that they are face to face while their knees touch. Finn gives a knowing nod to Aoife, who takes her cue to place her head on Finn’s lap while the rest of her body stretches out between her parents. Lir ends up lying next to her, his little feet kicking in the air while Aoife ends up holding one of his hands in hers. Finn leans forward to wipe the tears from Seth’s face while foreheads touch.

            “Seth, I want you to open your eyes and see what I see, okay. Can you do that for me?” Finn can feel Seth nod as brown eyes reveal themselves to him. Finn gives Seth a small smile, his mind wanders back to the first time that they did this. Seth’s eyes end up gazing on their two children who are lying in between both of their crossed legs, Aoife is smiling at Lir, who is kicking his tiny feet in the air in excitement. He will always be in disbelief at the fact that his life has changed drastically for the better. No longer does he feel alone and sad, with the ever-looming cloud of self-hate over him. His feelings of loneliness have diminished with his sadness, but his self-hate is still there, yet it doesn’t hold the same power that it once did. Finn’s hand goes to caress Seth’s face, who in turn looks at him with a shy smile and love in his eyes.

            “Again, Seth, do you see what I see? Look at these two. You let them sleep and live with you, and selflessly let them grow before they were born. You took care of them in a way that I never could, and you loved them before even meeting. The demon king touched you and left marks on your body, and yet, you didn’t care. You used to think that those scars were worth something and that they showed exactly what you were willing to put yourself through so that we could have a family. To think that your body is weak hurts me on a personal level, Seth. I see you and all I can think about is how strong you’ve been while at the same time dealing with your body changing and your thoughts trying to drag you down every step of the way. You’ve taught our daughter how to be confident and kind, and with our son, you’re so patient with him. They’re perfect, Seth, and it’s because of you that they’re here. I can’t wait to watch our children grow, all the while with you by my side. I know for a fact that if you weren’t strong enough, I wouldn’t have been able to push myself through those weeks when I was on the road and you were here. You pushed yourself, despite being in pain the first time, and you’ve done the same this time around. You’re still upset at what happened this time around and you’ve still clung to what happened with Aoife. I will tell you for the rest of our lives that it wasn’t your fault that time, and you had no control this time. Still, because of the ordeal you’ve been through, we have two beautiful children.” Finn smiles at Seth while their daughter sits up to wrap her arms around Seth. Lir on the other hand is still kicking his feet in the air, knowing that his parents are still paying attention to him. Aoife hugs Seth tightly, who in turn tightens his grip on her. Slowly, he’ll work on his thoughts, but for now, he’s happy that Finn, Aoife and Lir are still with him., and for him, that’s all that matters.


End file.
